wartunefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Misiones
Misiones Llamados Quests son el sistema primario de Wartune para avanzar a través de la historia principal. Además de las misiones principales, existen otros 3 tipos de misiones que se desbloquean cuando se avanza a través de la historia o por eventos especiales. Misiones Principales Las misiones principales se inician tan pronto como el jugador comienza el juego y continúa por como los jugadores avanzan a través de los diferentes Campañas. La principal línea de búsqueda se puede separar en varias líneas de misiones más pequeñas: *Nombres de las diferentes misiones del Tutorial. **Enna Pass, "Pase de Enna" **Enna Pass Search, "Búsqueda del paso de Enna" **The Rescue, "El rescate" **No More Bears, "No más osos" **Stupid Cows, "Vacas absurdas" **Reclaiming the City, "Recuperación de la ciudad" **Resource Harvesting, "Recolección de recursos" **Claim Gold Mines, "Reclamar minas de oro" **Equipment Enchantement, "Equipar equipo" **Collect Levy, "Recolectar impuestos" **Battle Skill, "Habilidad de batalla" **Proof of Strength, "Prueba de fuerza" **Mysterious Gems, "Gemas misteriosas" **Synthesize Gems, "Sintetizar gemas" **Recycle Equipment, "Reciclar equipo" **Equipment Refine, "Refinar equipamiento" **Technology Upgrades, "Actualizaciones tecnológicas" *Misiones En Campañas. **Pradera liberada "Autaric Plains" (level 1-20) **Murken Forest (level 20-30) **Fetid Swamp (level 30-40) **Deathly Sands (level 40 - 50) **Erandel (level 50 - 60) **The Demon Void (level 60 - 70) **Immortal Pass (level 70 - 80) *Misiones De Los Edificios **Upgrading the Barracks (Se necesita completar varias veces cada que el jugador sube de nivel) **Upgrading the Cottage (Se necesita completar varias veces cada que el jugador sube de nivel) **Upgrading the Town Hall (Se necesita completar varias veces cada que el jugador sube de nivel) **Upgrading the Warehouse (Se necesita completar varias veces cada que el jugador sube de nivel) **Upgrading the Academy (Se necesita completar varias veces cada que el jugador sube de nivel) *Misiones De Las Tropas **Upgrade Troops (Se necesita completar varias veces cada que el jugador sube de nivel) **Recruit Troops (Se necesita completar varias veces cada que el jugador sube de nivel) *Misiones De La Granja **Life on the Farm **Your First Harvest **Harvest a Friend's Farm **Pest Extermination *Msiones Del Gremio **The Guild's Horn **Guild Progress **Guild Territory **Guild Contribution *Misiones Sin Categoria **Plunder a City **Harvest Amethyst **More Amethyst **Copper Shortage **Social Being **More Gold Mines **Several quests requiring the player to reach a certain level **Power of Technology (several quests for upgrading technologies to different levels) Misiones Diarias Las misiones diarias son misiones repetibles día con día que dan recompensas por hacerlas (como completar una campaña o energizar el Árbol de Ancianos de los amigos). Como su nombre lo dice estas se pueden completar una vez por día y por lo general dan pequeñas cantidades de EXP y Oro, sino que también se pueden ganar contribución del Gremio. Misiones De Eventos Las misiones de eventos aparecen durante los Eventos Especiales que el juego genera cada cierto período de tiempo.Suelen durar 15 días aprox. o incluso menos. Su objetivo es que los jugadores obtengan objetos especiales que se utilizan para intercambiar por otros objetos muchos más valiosos (monturas, moda, alas, etc). Misiones VIP Misiones VIP sólo están disponibles para los miembros VIP. Por el momento sólo hay una Mision disponible, que da 10 VIP Token s a los jugadores cada día cuando llegan a 20 devoción. Category:Quests